


Log Entry from Lancer Jack A.Ham Lewis

by Freelancer_Jack_Lewis



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anthem, Audio log, Gen, Original Character(s), Shaper Relic, Urisx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelancer_Jack_Lewis/pseuds/Freelancer_Jack_Lewis
Summary: A story from the world of Koda and of a quick witted freelancer named Jack. Jack, as usual has managed to find himself in some trouble but luckily found some assistance in an old friend. This is my own personal story that runs parallel with the story of Anthem and is displayed in a minimalist writing style so each person reading it can have their own version of the story within their minds. Equipped with a smart mouth and an sense for adventure, Jack is always looking for a reason to get out of Fort Tarsis and longs for the days where Freelancers were more than just mercenaries for hire.





	Log Entry from Lancer Jack A.Ham Lewis

->Log Input: Lancer ID #001852031

\-->Lancer: Jack A.ham Lewis

\---> Ops ID: Ace

\----> Date:??? // Time: 14:32:43

\----------------------------------------------------

->Pilot Log Protocol… Log Ready to Record.

Spoke with Yarrow today. Made me miss the old days where us lancers were more than just guns for hire running around in rickety old rust buckets. Believe it or not I even miss having Yarrow as my old coach… Back in the day where being a freelancer was more than just shooting things… We were gladiators, entertainers, and legends! I stopped by my old storage today and visited my old racing javelin. Man, did these things use to fly… As far as I know mine is the last racing javelin left. Last year I burnt out the internal water cooler, and the pull cord isn’t doing much better. That all being said I can remember racing like it was just a dream that all just happened yesterday. Racing alongside Yarrow in his electric yellow javelin, flying across the beautiful glowing lakes and dashing our way through the caverns. There’s no place that we didn’t see flying across the courses of Bastion. Most of all I can remember when I won my first race and Yarrow bought us some of his favorite Antium brew! Yarrow drank too much and ended up flying into a whole flock of Wyverns! Took him three days to clean the Wyvern guts off of his Mach 5 racing suit. One day… Us lancers will take the skies back from the Cataclysm that stole them from us…

Note to Self: Talk to Zoe about repairing my suit… I’m sure her if I can get this working I can teach her son to use this old hunk-of-junk… Much rather him racing than fighting 50ft. Titans… First lesson will be avoiding Wyverns!

\---->Log Closed

\--->Good-Bye Lancer: 001852031

\-->Fly High, Fly Fast.

\----------------------------------------------------

->Searching for Next Known Record…

\-->Record Found…

\--->System Loading…

\----------------------------------------------------

->System Recording…

\-->Audio Programs Fully Functional...

\--->Date: UNKNOWN Time: 04:25:05...

\----------------------------------------------------

Lancer ID #001852031…

->Welcome Jack aka Ace…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “System recording on. Computer record test session one. Got Zoe to look at my Mach 5 racer… Says that the combat javelin parts are not compatible with any racing javelins, and on top of that… Since the Cataclysm hit and the sky went yellow it seems like racing parts are getting more and more rare to find. Found a way to kinda fix the internal cooling system and water dispersal tracks. Beautiful night under the Bastion sky to give the new… “fixes” a try. Along with that, there’s nothing like a 75ft. cliff to get you going on your first test flight in years. Here goes nothing…”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Water Dispersal Testing… Successful…

\-->Flight Control Systems Testing… 100%...

\--->Thrust and Engine Cycling… 100%...

\---->Secondary Systems Check… 90%...

\----->Impact Shielding Temporarily Disabled...

\------>All Other Test Successful…

->Systems Ready for Flight...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Alright. Here we go… Ground floor here we come. Come on Jack… Visualize the course. You are the “King of the Skies”. Fans are flocking to see the legendary freelancers fly and conquer the air like no one else. Maybe I should pick a shorter cliff? No. No. No. Come on Jack… Oh god this is crazy!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Launching...

\--> Take off Successful…

\--->Flight: Stable..

\---->Initiating Pilot Control Transfer...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “What? Whew! I can’t believe it’s working! Oh this is great! The sky alone… Bastion always looked best from the skies. All right now, focus Jack. Glide left! Now right! Feels exactly as I remember! The thrill and feeling of soaring through the air. Finally starting to feel like a freelancer again! Systems looking good. Altitude climbing. Perfect. Air flow control mechanisms seem to be working ju..”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Warning: Thruster Heat Reaching Critical Levels...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Come on you stupid water dispersal system! You have one job!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Water Dispersal Systems: Critical Failure…

\-->Heat Reaching Critical Levels...

\--->Engine Failure: Altitude Decreasing...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “WHAT? No no no no no! Think! The only way to slow the decline is to use the air flow to direct the fall... Hopefully I can land in some nice soft water…. Or rocks those definitely look super cozy!

\----------------------------------------------------

->Critical Altitude Drop Detected…

\-->High Level Impact Detected...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Thank you for the obvious update… My bones definitely thank you for the notification that the rocks were definitely not soft. There’s no way falling through the ground could get any more fun than this!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Damage to Primary Power Systems…

\-->Power Rebooting… Stalling...

\--->Failure to Reboot...

->Systems Shutting Down...

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Yeah… I deserve that one… and there goes the lights… Computer! Attempt full-system reboot!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Power Cycling Started…

\-->Full System Failure…

\--->Communications Lost…

->Recording Closed…

\----------------------------------------------------

->Minimal Power Restored…

\-->Bringing Recording System Back Online…

->System Recording...

\--> Date: UNKNOWN Time: 06:45:56

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Computer, commence power cycling and see if you can’t restart the systems. We need to get up and get moving!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Power Cycling Attempt #135... Failure…

->Power Cycling Attempt #136... Failure...

->Power Cycling Attempt #137… Power Cycle Successful...

\-->Restoring Temporary System Communication…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Well that’s at least a step in the right direction. Are there any friendly javelin signatures in the area that we can reach?”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Searching Short Range Frequencies...

\--> Lancer Signal Detected…

\--->Would You Like to Connect Communications?

\-->Y or N?

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Yes! Yes. For the love of all things, yes! Connect short range communication signals”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Lancer ID: 008726481 Connecting...

\-->Lancer Identified: Drake a.k.a. Striker Sumners…

\--->Communications Successfully Linked…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “...ancer… are you there? Sentinel reports show that some fancy pace pilot flying an unregistered javelin crash landed near these cords... If you’re out there and you can hear me please respond!”

Ace: “It had to be you huh?... Sumners, down here! I busted through the ground and the impact put my javelin low on power! I can only maintain short range communications... I have no movement!”

Sumners: “Oh there you are ya’ buffoon! Better thank Yarrow for sending me out here looking for you! Said something about you owing him three pints of Ale and winning the easiest bet he’s ever made?”

Ace: “Yeah that sounds like Yarrow… jokes on him though... I might owe him a few pints, but I'm the one that gets to watch him dance when he downs them all in five minutes!”

Sumners: “True enough. How did you get down here anyways? Also just how fast were you going that you managed to break through rock? It would of taken some impressive force to push through like you did”

Ace: “Oh that? Well you see… I just thought it would be so much fun to dig a hole with my face… Now I didn't see how fast I was going… due to all the fun I was having… But if you help me get up, I can show you all new the fancy dents and bumps.”

Sumners: “All right, all right. Stop y’ur squirming and we’ll get you right as rain. Plus… all things considered, I must admire your face digging skills. Must of taken a lot of effort to dig this deep. Almost as good as your “Ursix Punchening” skills.”

Ace: “Hey! Punching an Ursix is a difficult thing to do! It's all in the wrist… Requires a lot of skill not to get your whole arm bitten off!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->External Power Source Connected…

\-->Systems Charging Up…

\--->Power Starting Up…

->Full Power Restored…

\-->All Primary Movement Systems Rebooting…

\--->Full System Use Restored…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Thanks for the help. They say yoga is good for the back, but after being stuck in that pose for a hour and a half… I’d really beg to differ on that! Wasn’t relaxing in the slight-... Wait… Did you hear that?”

Sumners: “No? Hear wha-…?”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Audio Disturbance Detected…

\-->Analyzing Vocal Patterns...

\--->Audio Analyzed: Alpha Ursix Detected

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Digging holes with your face, flying your suit unarmed through a cataclysm… and now you've found an Ursix. You're having quiet the day now aren't you?”

Ace: “Hey it's not my fault! I just wanted to have a nice quiet flight for good old times, but it seems like it wasn’t meant to be.”

Sumners: “You do realize this probably means we have a shaper relic to deal with as well right?”

Ace: “Most likely. I mean what's the worst that can happen? It's just one… massive beast versus a Colossus and an unarmed speed machine. Sounds like a good time to me!”

Sumners: “No, what it sounds like is the starting of a bad joke. Plus I wish you'd stop asking “what the worst thing that could happen is…” I swear that's how ninety percent of your problems start… but either way, if there’s a relic down there we’ve got to stop it.”

Ace: “Well… I did want to put my javelin to the test! Computer, track that vocal disturbance.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Tracking Vocal Disturbance…

\-->Target Located…

\--->Displaying Disturbance Echo Patterns…

->Uploading System Recording…

\-->Audio Log Uploaded to Servers…

\--->System Recording Will Resume Momentarily…

->System Recording Resumed...

\--> Date: UNKNOWN Time: 07:45:56

->Target Tracking Error: Target Location Lost…

\-->Target Last Known Location Displayed: Approximately 56.8 Meters...

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “I thought you said the target was close by! Feels like we’ve been flying for hours on end... I’m starting to think you can’t tell meters from miles. Plus, with all these twist and turns I can’t tell forwards from backwards.”

Ace: “Hey. It’s not my fault some relic decided they were going to spawn a possible 20ft Ursix inside the world’s most twisted cave system. Besides, shouldn’t your fancy javelin have built in shaper tracker 2.0 technology? And yes before you ask. I gave you the super sarcastic jazz hands.”

Sumners: “Oh really? How about let’s talk about how you plan to out brawl an alpha Ursix with nothing but your bare hands. Besides, what can your javelin even actually do? I’ve never really seen a javelin like that before.”

Ace: “Um… It can go really fast. Duh. Plus I have kinda working water dispersal systems and something that’s kinda like a grapple. Really helps with… racing…”

Sumners: “So let me get this right. You flew out of the fort and into the cataclysm thinking you were… what? Going to lasso a titan to death? Plus as we speak we’re going to face on of the world’s largest predator… with some water you can sprinkle from your suit? Did I get that right?”

Ace: “Yup. Absolutely.”

Sumners: “Oye. You’re going to get me killed some day.”

Ace: “Probably. Don’t worry though, if you ever need to water your pants you know who to call.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Reaching Target’s Last Known Location…

\-->Opening Up Ahead…

\--->Running Suit Check-Up Protocol…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “The Ursix must be just up ahead! Get ready!”

Sumners: “Definitely! I’m picking up extremely large amounts of shaper energy coming from ahead. Undoubtedly one of the largest sources I’ve seen in a long while! I suggest you get your javelin ready… to spray them with water or whatever...”

Ace: “Get ready! We’re about to bust through… Woah… Tell me you’re seeing this too right?”

Sumners: “What?”

Ace: “I’ve never seen a shaper relic like this before… must be tied to that large machine… Somehow it’s making the water flow backwards… and glow! This is amazing! I mean I’ve see the old machines be put to use along some of the tracks I’ve flow… But this is a on a whole new level!”

Sumners: “This is definitely the work of the shapers. Stuff usually gets all backwards when you mess with shaper tech. That's the magic of it. Anything’s possible when you control the fabric of the universe. That’s why they’re so dangerous. Once had a friend who got in contact with a volatile relic… let’s just say the key word there was had a friend. We have to find the switch and get this thing turned off before we have company.”

Ace: “I’m sorry to hear about your friend… So what am I looking for hear? Some sort of giant light switch on the side or what…? Also I don’t see any signs of our Ursi-”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Critical Impact Detected…

\-->Motor Systems Jammed…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Ah! Speak of the devil!”

Sumners: “Woah! That thing is massive! Where did he even come from?! Are you okay?”

Ace: “Not entirely! Get this thing off of me! I swear Ursix are not as light as the look and they don’t look very light to start with!”

Sumners: “How do you expect me to do that! It currently doesn’t seem to mind getting shot at! He looks way to content where he’s at!”

Ace: “I don’t know! Maybe go somewhere and make yourself look delicious!

Sumners: “Oh cause that’s such a splendid idea! Here boy! Come here you 20ft towering sack of angry aggressive shaper energy! I’ve got some nice and toasty bullets for you! How about we play chase the fire bomb?”

Ace: “That’s actually working great! I’m almost free. Keep at it!”

Sumners: “Good! When you get up you need to get out of here! There’s no way we can take on this beast without more of us! You get out of here and come back with others. I didn’t expect an ursix this massive and there’s no way we can both get out of this alive and your suit is in no condition to fight!”

Ace: “What? No! I’m not leaving you here to fight him alone!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Systems Rebooting…

\-->Movement Hydraulics Active…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Good, you’re free. Now go! I’ve got enough ammunitions to keep him distracted! Hey you, Ugly! Have a nice high-impact rocket!”

Ace: “Sumners watch out! He’s charging your way!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->High-Burst Thrusters Activated…

\-->Prepare for Burst Speed…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “I thought I told you to get out of here, not to tackle me!”

Ace: “That wasn’t a tackle! I was getting you out of the way! You can’t do this alone.”

Sumners: “That’s why I told you to get out of here! Go get help. This Relic needs to be shut down! Rocks in coming! Behind my shield!”

Ace: “I’m not leaving you Sumners. That’s not an option! Wait what are you doing? Put me down! Don’t throw me!”

Sumners: “Ace! Go! You’ve always supported me on my missions even when they might of not be for the best… Let me return the favor and save your life!”

Ace: “Sumners…”

Sumners: “Com’ere you ugly sack of shaper energy! Time to show you what a freelancer can do!”

Ace: “Dammit. Think Jack. What can I do… Wait… Sumners! That floating ball of glowy stuff over there! Is that what made the Ursix?”

Sumners: “What? Yes! But we don’t have time to discuss that right now! I’m down to my last rocket so you need to go now!”

Ace: “I have a plan, but I need to know something. If I could build up enough energy to impact that thing… would it be possible to bust it apart and shut it off? Would doing that also kill off this Ursix if they’re connected?”

Sumners: “That thing summoned a 20ft Ursix and you think it’s a good idea to tick it off by kicking it?”

Ace: “In simplified terms… yes... “

\----------------------------------------------------

->Scanning Target: Ursix…

\-->Scan Complete: 25ft 7in… 17,354lbs…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “And just so you know it’s actually 25ft tall… Just thought I’d throw that in there.”

Sumners: “First of all that’s just 5ft more of a reason you need to get out! But yes, if you hit that sphere with enough force it might be enough to bust it apart and shut it off. It would take an insane amount of force!”

Ace: “Good. Keep him distracted while I work on this plan!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Analyzing Spear Grapple Systems…

\-->All Systems Online and Functional...

\--->Charging Firing Mechanism…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “I have a plan that might just be crazy enough to take out that relic and the Ursix.”

Sumners: “What? Fine! I don’t have time to argue with you so hurry up you hard head! Come on you tower sack of lard! I’ve got plenty of fight left! Let’s rumble!”

Ace: “I just need you to buy me a few more minutes! Do me a favor and don’t die… At least one of us will have to make it hope for our story to be told…”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Launch Systems Prepping…

\-->Thrusters Charging Up…

\--->Racing Sequences Priming…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Deep breath Jack… It’s just another race. Grand prize is a nice big Ursix head for my fireplace... The crowds fall quiet. Red light is up… 3...2...1….”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Mach 5 Throttle Launching…

\-->Launch Successful...

\--->Speed Increasing…

\---->Average Speed 25 MPH…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “The racer takes off… Mind sharp… Reflexes sharper… Flying along the waters as javelin and pilot become one…”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Water Dispersal Systems Engaging...Failure…

\-->External Water Coolant Detected…

->Average Speed Increased: 100 MPH…

\-->Speed Increased: 125 MPH….

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumner: “Mind hurrying that plan up a little? Ah! Get off me!... Ha! Don’t like it when you get a punch in the eye do ya’?! Little bugger!... Watch out! He’s turned his eyes to you!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Flight Controls Fully Functional…

\-->Maneuvering Hydraulics Active…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Move quickly! He’s hurling rocks at you!”

Ace: “Breath Jack… The racer focuses… Left… Right… Narrowly avoids the obstacles as he splits the sky around him…”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Average Speed Increased: 175 MPH…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumner: “Hey! I’m over here! Nice pretty lil’ shield right here to bash y’ur head with!”

\----------------------------------------------------

-> Average Speed Increased: 200 MPH…

\-->Approaching Critical Speeds…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumner: “I’m running out of options over here and frankly I don’t see how flying circles is helping anyone! Whatever you’re going to do… please do it quickly so at least one of us can walk out of here!”

Ace: “Sumner… This will be the last thing I ask of you… See if you can get him to charge you! I need him exactly 10 feet to your right!”

Sumner: “Pft… we both know by tomorrow you’ll be asking me to buy a pint for me and you to share… No doubt! If you have a plan… Then I have your back! Stronger together!”

Ace: “Fly high. Fly fast! Here goes nothing… Breathe in.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Grapple Spear Target Locked…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Breathe out.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Grapple Spear Firing…

\-->Target Hit…

\--->Ursix Locked In…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Oh. No doubt that will hurt him in the morning! Pinned straight through the jaw! All though I don’t see how that will do anything other than make him even more angry than we’ve already done…”

Ace: “I just needed to grapple something heavy enough to act as an anchor… Ever see the force and directional swing a yo-yo has when it reaches the end of is rope?”

Sumners: “I still don’t see what you’re planning…”

Ace: “To be honest… You’re eyes shouldn’t be on the Ursix… My real target is that relic… Take out the relic take out the Ursix… Right?”

Sumners: “You’re… Crazy! You're line's going to snap and your javelin will be destroyed in the impact! Cut the line loose now! Even if it holds… You won't survive the impact!”

Ace: “Remember when we first met? It was before you became a full on freelancer and we were training together… You were always five steps ahead of me but that was okay… You inspired me to push myself. You’re the reason I became a racer… much less a lancer. We always gave each other hard times… but we were always brothers in arms till the end. Never stop being that way Sumners. We’ve gotta do what we’ve gotta do… right?”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Grapple Cord Retraction Initiated…

\-->Grapple Cord Tightened…

->Critical Impact Path Detected…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Abort it! Let it go! We can figure out another way! That impact will kill you!”

Ace: “Fly high… Fly Fast.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Critical Impact: 5 seconds...

\-->Powering High Impact Resistors....

-> Critical Impact: 3 Seconds...

\-->Critical Impact Detected…

->Systems… Offline…

->Uploading System Recording…

\-->Audio Log Uploaded to Servers…

\--->System Recording Will Resume Momentarily…

->Recording Systems Back Online…

\-->Resuming Records...

->Date:UNKNOWN Time: UNKNOWN...

->External Power Source Detected…

\-->Systems Recharging…..

->Power Cycling… Cycling Successful

\-->Power Restored…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “You still alive in that metal death trap? That was one of the craziest things I’ve ever seen anyone do in… well forever. Talk to me.”

Ace: “Crazy enough I’m still alive… Give me a moment still a little dizzy from turning myself into a bowl of alphabet soup…”

Sumners: “Well maybe that will teach you to run when I say run. Don’t you ever do something that crazy again… Although I’m kinda happy you did. What did you say about Ursix punchening? All in the wrist?”

Ace: “Well… Wrist… Wrist loaded spear… What’s the difference?”

Sumners: “Well for starters a wrist can’t make an Ursix’s head spin in circles. Plus, I’m pretty sure fingers aren’t pointy.”

Ace: “Point taken. Now, can you maybe help me get up so we can get back to the fort… Looking forward to seeing Yarrow’s face when we tell him we defeated a 30ft Ursixs with just our bare hands.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Movement Detected…

\-->Warning Target: Ursix…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “I thought you said that would kill it!”

Sumners: “It should have! The Ursix must of been here before the relic got to it… The relic must of just beefed it up... “

Ace: “In that case it has to be weakened from the relic being taken out right?... Dodge left now!”

Sumners: “That and the high speed throwdown you just gave it… Yes. Why? You have another brilliant idea?”

Ace: “I wouldn’t call it brilliant… but grab the end of the line. If it’s weak enough we may be able to pin him down and choke him out! When I say go, charge him at full speed and use full thruster power to keep him pinned!”

Sumners: “Got it! You ready to get up close and personal with a Ursix?”

Ace: “Let’s do this!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Full Thruster Power… Active…

\-->Thrusters: Stable…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Ha! We’ve got him now! Keep him pinned until he stops moving! Just keep your thrusters on full and straight down!”

Ace: “Ah! We might of got him down on the ground but he still has a lot of fight left in him doesn’t he? Even at this point it’s rough keeping him down! I don’t know how long I can keep this up!”

Sumners: “Just a little longer! Don’t give it up now! Damn! Stop smacking me and just die you big stupid animal!”

Ace: “He’s almost still! It’s vital signs are bottoming out! The the relic take down might finally be hitting him full force…”

Sumners: “Jeez… I knew Ursix were tough, but this is a whole new kind of tough… Like 3 week stale Antium bread tough!”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Scanning Target Vitals…

\-->Target: Ursix… Deceased…

\----------------------------------------------------

Ace: “Oh man… Can we breathe now? Man, freelancing is hard… Can we go home yet?”

Sumners: “Man… Yea… Just let me catch my breath… Oh and by the way, we tell Yarrow he was at least 35 feet tall… That was way to much effort for a 25 foot Ursix.”

Ace: “At least you didn’t get sat on! Even so, I don’t think Yarrow would believe us in the first place… Would make a good story for his wall though!”

Sumners: “I mean… You have the dents to prove it! Which reminds me. How did you survive a crash at that speed? No javelin should ever reach that speed, let alone survive a head on impact.”

Ace: “The Mach 5 racing javelin was built for racing. Speed is all we know. The rush of the crowd and the thrill of outsmarting and out playing those around you… Every racing javelin has high impact shields input into their systems… unlike a combat javelin they are short burst and high power meaning they’re only active for short periods before an impact happens to protect us from falling out of the air if we hit a wall… Mine have been offline for the past three years I just got lucky they came online or else I would be looking more like an omelette than a lancer…”

Sumners: “Now that’s one omelette I definitely wouldn’t want. Let’s get home.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Destination: Fort Tarsis...

\-->Tracking Fastest Route…

\----------------------------------------------------

Sumners: “Keep your head up Ace… You did good work out there. What’s that you always told me before a mission? Fly high and fly fast?”

Ace: “Something racers used to say to each other for good luck before a race. We might of been foes racing against time and each other… but we were all lancers just the same. The roar of our fans were our fuel and the taste of victory kept us all moving. We might not of carried guns and fought of cataclysms… but we were heroes just the same.”

Sumners: “Ace. You are hero… but what you did back there saved my life. You’ve got the heart of a freelancer no matter what javelin you bare. You are a hero and freelancers will have their time in the light again.”

\----------------------------------------------------

->Arriving in Fort Tarsis... Docking Javelin…

\-->Welcome Home Lancer Jack A.Ham Lewis…

->Pilot Ejecting…

\-->Ejection Successful…

->Log Closing...

\-->External Log Detected...

->Pilot Log Protocol… Log Ready to Record.

\----------------------------------------------------

Finally made it home from what I thought was going to be a normal day of javelin maintenance. Main lesson learned today is that the phrase "What could go wrong?" is most defiantly a cursed phrase and should never be spoken by anyone ever. That being said it was nice to feel like a freelancer again, even if it was for a few brief moments. For those moments I felt like I was living out one of the races I did back before the cataclysm happened. It was worth losing the day's pay in order to get Yarrow his ale that he won fair and square. Jokes on him now though as he's on his second hour straight of singing and dancing like a fool! That's a sight that everyone needs to see. Today was a good day despite spending it mostly underground... As for now I should go enjoy the nightlife as much as I can... as soon as morning hits I'll have to spend several hours hearing Zoe yell at me about not using duct tape to try and patch javelin parts... My opinion I could of used more honestly... Can't wait to get back to flying... I'll catch those glory days somehow... Lancer Jack A.Ham Lewis... Logging Out....

\----------------------------------------------------

->Lancer ID #001852031 Connection Closing.....

\-->Lancer Successfully Logged Out....

\--->Good-Bye Lancer: 001852031

->Fly High, Fly Fast.

\----------------------------------------------------


End file.
